Lapis and Peridot's wonderful life
by grizztheviking
Summary: A Story about Lapis and Peridot entering human society by taking an art class and making human friends. Rated T for Lapidot stuff. I plan to add more in the future so make sure to follow it if you enjoyed part 1.
1. Chapter 1: Art class

Peridot and Lapis had been living together at the barn for quite a long time and where getting bored with everyday life. They found themselves setting on their sofa chatting.

"So what do you think we should do? Do you wanna get a job?" Asked Lapis.

"Nah, that sounds to much like work." Peridot said.

"Well, we could try and find some human friends." Lapis said.

"Ehh, Steven is enough for me." Peridot replied.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Asked Lapis.

Peridot thought it over for a minute.

"Hey, when Steven and I went to the big donut the other day I saw an ad for an art class at the beach city civic center. That sounds like it could be a lot of fun." Peridot said with great enthusiasm.

"Hmm. I'll have to look over the details. May I borrow your tablet to look it up online?" Lapis asked.

"OK, but you better not scratch it." Peridot said with great worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. I know how much it means to you." Said Lapis.

Lapis looked up the details of the class online. She found out the class was on Monday's, Wednesdays, and Friday's for one month starting next week. Their was a 25$ per person (or Gem in this case) entry fee. The course would be going over art throughout the ages, but spent most of the time on modern art.

"Hmm, looks really interesting and fun, but theirs an entry fee. How will we get the money?" asked Lapis.

"Well, we could ask Steven." Said Peridot.

"I don't know about that Peri. It just doesnt feel right begging a friend for money." Lapis responded.

"What if we found a way to pay him back?" Asked Peridot.

"Hmm, I suppose. We'll head over to his house in the morning." Lapis said.

The two gems had been on earth a while now and found themselves growing fond of earth things like eating and sleeping. They made a bedroom out of a storage shed that was build onto the barn. It had a bed that Greg and Steven bought for them as a gift. It had a night stand that Peridot and Lapis carefully crafted with spare wood they found laying around the barn. It had a TV so they could watch "Camp pining hearts." It was a perfect bedroom for the couple.

Lapis asked Peridot "It's getting late, you wanna go to bed?"

"Sure." Peridot responded.

The two headed to their bedroom. Peridot laid down underneath the blue stripped sheets. Lapis laid down beside her. She put her hands around Peridot's waste and pulled her closer to her. Lapis kissed Peridot on her neck and said.

"I'm glad you mentioned the art class. I think it'll be really good for us."

The two fell asleep cuddling as they normally did. The next morning Peridot woke up early, Lapis was still asleep. She decided to make breakfast for Lapis to surprise her when she woke up. Although gems don't need to eat, her and Lapis did it anyway because they found it enjoyable and something to do together.

Peridot pulled up her stepping stool so she could reach the pancake mix in the cabinet. She pulled out a mixing bowl and went to town making the breakfast. It took her a few minutes to get the batter made as she wasn't the most experienced cook. She poured the batter into the pan and made the pancakes. About that time Lapis came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Hey Peri, what got you up so early?" She asked.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast." Peridot answered.

"Aww. That's really sweet of you." Lapis said.

"It was no big deal." Peridot blushed.

The two ate the breakfast while chatting about "Camp pining hearts" fan theories. After done eating, the couple helped each other with the dishes.

"Ready to head over to Steven's?" Lapis asked after they where done with said dishes.

"Sure!" Peridot answered.

The two headed out the barn door. Lapis picked Peridot up by her waist and took off flying towards Steven's houses. It took them about fifteen minutes to get there, but when they did they saw Steven sitting on the beach playing with his friend Connie. Lapis flew down and landed beside them.

"Hey guys!" Steven greeted them.

"We don't mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend Steven but we have a favor to ask of you." Peridot said.

Steven blushed because she called Connie his girlfriend.

"Oh stop teasing him about his girlfriend sweetie." Lapis added.

"Heheh, its no problem. So what favor do you need?" Asked Steven.

"Well you see Steven. Theirs this really cool art class their having at the Beach city civics center, but there's an entree fee and well, we're poor." Peridot said enthusiastically.

"I see. How much is the entry fee?" Asked Steven.

"Its 25$ per person." Said Lapis.

"Please Steven. This would mean the world to us." Peridot said while making puppy dog eye's.

Steven hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Sure, since it's for two good friends."

Lapis and Peridot where ecstatic.

Steven handed them the 50$. Peridot put it in her pocket. They stayed and hung out with Steven and Connie for a while. They played volley ball with them and went swimming with them. After their day of play they decided they should go sign up for the class. Lapis flew them to the civic center. They walked up to the counter and talked to the receptionist.

"Excuse me miss, We would like to sign up for the art class you are offering." Lapis said.

Peridot handed her the 50$.

"Alright, all I need now is your names." The receptionist said.

"I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." Lapis answered.

"And I'm Peridot!" Added Peridot.

"I'll need your last name sweetie." The receptionist said patronizingly to Peridot.

Peridot hesitated before saying.

"Uhh, Lazuli?"

"Thank you. The class starts next Monday." The receptionist said.

Lapis and Peridot walked out of the civic center. Once outside Lapis gave Peridot a high five.

"So, your last names Lazuli huh?" Lapis jokingly asked.

"I panicked." Peridot responded.

The two picked up a pizza for supper from Fish Stew Pizza on the way home. Peridot carried the Pizza while Lapis whisked them home. Once home they ate some pizza and decided to lay down watch some TV before going to sleep. They started watching "Camp Pining Hearts."

"Isn't Percy and Peier's relationship so romantic." Peridot said as she squeezed Lapis closer to her.

Lapis rolled onto of Peridot and started kissing her on the lips.

Peridot started caressing Lapis's lower back. Lapis ran her fingers through Peridot's hair. Lapis stopped kissing Peridot, looked deep into her eye's and said.

"I love you Peridot."

Peridot's heart was racing fast. She replied.

"I... I love you too Lapis."

The two fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Lapis woke up first, but Peridot had her arms around her so she had to wait for her to wake up. Peridot slept for another forty five minutes. Once she was awake she noticed Lapis was awake as well and said.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing up?"

" Just laying here. I didn't want to wake you up if I moved around to much." Lapis replied.

The two got out of bed and fixed some breakfast. While eating their simple breakfast of orange slices and whole wheat toast with honey, they talked about what supplies they should get to prepare for the art class which started the next day. They decided that all they would need for the first class was a note pad and a pen for both of them. Peridot grabbed her pen and pad she uses to doodle her Camp Pining Hearts art. Lapis looked through their kitchen junk drawer. She found a spare note pad that Steven gave Peridot for when hers ran out of free paper, but she couldn't find a spare pen.

"Hey Peri, have you seen any spare pens? I can't find one." Lapis asked her girlfriend for help.

"No I haven't, but I'll help you look." Peridot answered.

They spent a half hour searching all over their quaint little barn home until Peridot reached beneath the couch cushions and found a pen.

"LAPIS! LAPIS! I FOUND A PEN FOR YOU!" Peridot said ecstatically.

Peridot handed her the pen.

"Aww thanks Peri, but why in the end of it all chewed up?" Asked Lapis.

"Well I uh... It may be the pen I lost a few months ago, and I may have just slightly sorta chewed the end of it up. BUT in my defense I was watching a really stressful episode of Camp Pining Hearts while I did it. Peridot explained.

Lapis giggled.

"Its no problem. I think its cute how invested you get in the things you like." Lapis reassured Peridot.

The two decided two spend their day at the Forrest that's near the outskirts of Beach City. They scouted out all the cool land formations. They went bird watching and went hiking. After the day of fun the two went home to rest up for the next day. Lapis cooked them a nice meal of rice and sushi with baked glazed apples for dessert.

"Your a super good cook!" Peridot said.

"I try my best." Lapis responded.

They finished their meal and Peridot done the dishes. They spend a half hour reading fan fiction of their favorite shows to each other before going to bed. They engaged in some pillow talk before they went to sleep.

"Hey Peridot, Tomorrows a big day for us. It'll be our first big leap into human society. What do you thinks in store" Asked Lapis.

"I don't know, but what ever it is I'm sure it will be awesome." Peridot responded.

"Do you think we will meet any new human friends?" Asked Peridot.

"I don't know. It might be nice to have some new friends though." Lapis answered.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Asked Lapis.

"Yep. Don't know if I'll be able to get much sleep tonight." Peridot answered.

Lapis gave Peridot a goodnight kiss and they both drifted gently off to sleep. Despite Peridot's worries they both got a good nights sleep.

The next morning once they both had awoke the two made breakfast together. They ate their food quickly and where out the door. Lapis picked up Peridot by her waist and they flew to the civic center. They where a half an hour early for their art class, but that didn't bother them.

"Better early than late." Said Lapis.

The two killed time by messing around on Peridot's tablet. The time flew by and before they knew it the time had come to go to class. They walked in the classroom and sat down at ajacent desks. They had to wait for about five minutes before the teacher arrived. He was tall, had dark black hair and wore it in a pony tail. He looked to be in his mid 40s. He walked to the front of the class and introduced himself.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Anderson and I will be your art teacher."

"Since this is the first class I would like for everyone to introduce themselves." Mr. Anderson said to the class.

The first to introduce themselves was a girl, between eighteen and twenty years old. She had red hair and a face full of freckles. Her name was Heather.

The next person to introduce themselves was an older lady, probably in her 60's. She had Grey hair and her name was Betty.

The next person to introduce themselves was a boy named Jason. He had blond hair, blue eyes and wore a beanie. He was twenty five years old.

The next person to introduce themselves was a girl with dark hair with a big blue streak in her hair. She was Mexican in heritage and her name was Laura.

Next up was Lapis. She raised her voice and said.

"Hello, My name is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. I live here in beach city with my lovely girlfriend Peridot. We have a wonderful watermelon dog for a pet. I enjoy going to the beach and visiting my friends."

Peridot was the final one to introduce herself. She was nervous but finally managed to say.

"Hello, uh my names Peridot and as you can see I'm eh green and I live with my girlfriend Lapis."

Peridot's answer was awkward, but she got it out.

That was the whole class introduced. It was a small class, but a pretty respectable one for Beach City. Mr. Anderson started the lesson. Today's lesson was a quick overview of art throughout history. They started with cave paintings. Lapis and Peridot found this Interesting as they knew very little of early human life. They made sure to take lots of notes. They talked about the bronze age. They talked about art in the Roman empire. They talked about art in ancient Asia. They talked about art in the dark ages and they spent a long time talking about art during the Renaissance. By the end of the class they had covered briefly every era of art up to the 21st century.

After class Lapis and Peridot noticed the other students standing around outside talking about the class. They both wanted to go over but where to nervous too, so they headed over to Fryman's shack and got some fry's to eat on the way home.

They headed inside, gave their leftover fries to their Pumpkin dog. They sat on the couch and discussed their day.

"So, What did you think?" Asked Lapis.

"I loved it! I really thought the part about the Roman empire was super interesting" Peridot answered.

"Yeah I did two, I just have one regret." Lapis said.

"Whats that sweetie?" Asked Peridot.

"That we didn't stay and meet the other students." Lapis answered.

"Yeah I'm kind of bummed about that to." Peridot answered.

"Social anxiety sucks huh." Said Lapis.

"And how." Answered Peridot.

"So how do you think we should try and talk to Wednesday?" Asked Peridot.

Lapis thought for a moment before answering "How about Laura she seemed nice."

"you just like her because of her blue hair streak, don't you?" Peridot jokingly asked.

"That's not the only reason." Lapis answered.

They both giggled.

It was decided. Tomorrow they would introduce themselves to Laura. The two played with their pumpkin dog until it was time for bed.

The following Wednesday at the civic center, Peridot and Lapis where waiting outside for the center to open. They where just standing around chatting when they saw someone walking up to them. It was Laura.

"Hey. Aren't you two in the art class?" She asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Lapis answered.

"Your names Laura isn't it?" Added Peridot.

"Yeah it is. So how are you guy's liking the class so far." Laura asked.

"IT'S GREAT!." Peridot said over enthusiastically. She was eager to make a new friend, so she was humiliated when she let her over excitement slip out.

"Lively one aren't you." Laura said jokingly.

"I think its pretty great too." She added.

"So we're kinda new in town and we where looking in to meeting some friends. Would you be interested?" Lapis asked awkwardly.

"Sure! There's this new seafood place in town. Would you two like to met me and my boyfriend their for supper tomorrow?" Laura asked.

"We'd love that." Lapis answered.

"So, are you two dating or are you just close friends?" Laura asked.

"We're together." Peridot said.

"Are friend Steven introduced us. We didn't get along a first, but now we're inseparable." Lapis added.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Laura said.

"We should probably get to class." Lapis said.

They all agreed and headed inside.

Class begun for the day. Mr. Anderson told the class their introduction to modern art would begin today. Peridot found a blank page in her notebook and took as many notes as she could. Lapis tried to focus on the class, but her mind was drifting away with thoughts of the dinner with Laura and her boyfriend.

"What are we gonna talk about?"

"What if she just agreed to dinner to be nice?"

"What if her boyfriend thinks we're weird?"

Those where just a few of the thoughts she was having. Peridot noticed a worried expression on Lapis's face and gave her a nudge with her foot to git her attention. Once Lapis turned her head and looked at her, Peridot gave her a smile and a thumbs up to reassure her. That really calmed Lapis down and she was able to focus on the class. The rest of the class flew by. Lapis and Peridot decided to head home and get some rest for their big dinner tomorrow. They skipped supper and went straight to bed. The pair quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Peridot awoke early at six thirty A.M , but she noticed that Lapis was not in bed. Peridot got out of bed to look for her girlfriend. She found Lapis sitting in their living room area watching TV.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?" Asked Peridot.

"Oh hey Peri. I just couldn't sleep so I came out here." Lapis answered.

"You nervous about the dinner?" Peridot asked as she took a seat next to Lapis on the couch.

"Yeah." Lapis answered.

"Well don't feel alone, I am too." Peridot said reassuring Lapis.

"It's just we don't know very much about human life. The most we know is from Steven, But is that enough to make other human friends?" Asked Lapis.

"I don't know, but we'll never know until we try." Peridot replied.

Lapis grabbed a blanket off the floor and covered up her and Peridot. Lapis put her arms around Peridot's stomach and squeezed her tight against her body. Lapis gave Peridot a kiss on the neck and the two fell asleep sitting on the couch.

The following afternoon Lapis and Peridot began to prepare for the evenings dinner. Peridot put on the tuxedo that Steven had got for her as a present. Lapis just wore her standard dress but out a ribbon in her hair. The two killed the time by discussing what they could talk about during the dinner. They decided when they needed something to talk about at dinner they could talk about their adventures as Crystal Gems.

An hour later it was time to head out. Peridot climbed onto Lapis's back and the two took off to the restaurant. They landed at the new seafood restaurant and they saw Laura and her boyfriend waiting. They where sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant.

"Oh no. We kept them waiting." Lapis worriedly thought.

They landed and walked up to them.

"Hey, sorry we kept you waiting." Lapis said.

"Oh it's not your fault, we're just early" Laura reassured Lapis.

She introduced Lapis and Peridot to her boyfriend.

"This is my boyfriend Tom."

"Hey! Its nice to meet you." Tom greeted Lapis and Peridot.

Lapis and Peridot introduced themselves to Tom. The four where getting hungry and agreed to head inside and get a table. They poured over the menu. Lapis eventually decided on the steak and lobster and a glass of red wine. Peridot took a few more minutes to decide. She finally ordered the crab legs and a glass of soda. Laura and Tom both got the shrimp and soda. They chatted while they waited on their food.

"So what made you guys want to take an art class?" Asked Laura.

"We were bored with everyday life and wanted to make new friends." Answered Lapis.

"So what do you guys do other than take art classes?" Tom asked.

"Well we are a member of the crystal gems and help save the world from all kinds of monsters!" Peridot answered with great enthusiasm.

"Rrrriiiigggghhhhtttt." Tom said with doubt in his voice.

"Tom don't be rude, they're nice people, er gems." Laura scolded her boyfriend.

"Oh its quite alright. I'll be the first to admit that what we do is really unusual." Lapis reassured Laura.

"So where did you two meet?" Asked Peridot.

"We met on an online dating 'site. It was love at first sight." Tom said.

"Well I don't know about that." Laura jokingly added.

"So where do you guys work?" Asked Lapis.

"I work as an I.T guy at a local company." Said Tom.

"I work at a local coffee shop, but I hope to go to college one day when I'm ready." Laura responded.

The waiter brought their food.

"I've never eaten crab before." Peridot said.

"I enjoy it,but it does taste kinda plain." Tom told Peridot.

They started to eat their food. Peridot was having trouble getting the hang of getting the meat out of the crab legs until Tom showed her how.

"So, earlier you said something about saving the world, whats that all about?" Asked Tom.

"Well with the help of our friends we help defend the earth from harm from foes big and small." Lapis told him.

"Like this one time My friend Steven and I drilled a whole to the center of the earth to stop this thing called the cluster which was made up of thousands of body parts from shattered gems. Long story short we saved the earth and we're kind of a big deal." Peridot added.

"Now Peri, what have I told you about modesty" Lapis said.

"That I should try it sometime." Peridot shamefully answered.

"I think its good she enjoys what she does so much." Laura said.

"See, she thinks it fine." Peridot told Lapis in a smug tone.

The group laughed.

They finished their meals, paid, and headed outside.

"So do you guys want to hang out again sometime?" Laura asked.

Lapis and Peridot where in shock. They both thought that the dinner went well, but had no idea that it went THAT well.

"S...Sure, how about this weekend?" Lapis stuttered.

"Sounds good to me. Do you wanna come over to our place and just hangout or play some video games?" Laura asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Peridot answered.

The group parted ways as Laura and Tom got in their car and headed home and Lapis picked

Peridot up and flew her home.

The two headed inside. They gave each other a hug and a kiss. Without saying a word the two knew they had taken the first big steps in integrating into human society.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting friends

Peridot changed back into her normal attire while Lapis took a shower. After both those things where done they headed to bed. Lapis rolled over and asked Peridot.

"So what did you think of tonight?"

"It was AMAZING! Can you believe we're actually making friends?" Peridot responded.

"Me too, its just. " Lapis stuttered.

"Just what?" Peridot asked in a concerned voice.

"Its just they both have jobs and we don't. Don't you think its a little unfair they had to pay for our food tonight?" Lapis asked.

"I'll admit, it did make me feel kinda guilty." Peridot answered.

"I know you're not going to like what im about to suggest, but I think if we plan to lead an active social life we should get jobs. We can't keep bumming money off of Steven forever you know." Lapis said.

"But... But that sounds like work." Peridot replied.

"That's kinda the point Peri." Lapis said.

"But if we both get jobs all of our house work will fall behind and our little pumpkin dog would get lonely." Peridot pleaded with Lapis not to make her get a job.

Lapis let out a big sigh before answering "Alright. Only reason you're getting out of this one is because you're so cute."

Peridot blushed.

"Where are you thinking about looking for a job?" Peridot asked.

"I though about asking Laura when we go visit her this weekend if there are any openings at the coffee shop she works at." Lapis said.

They gave each other a goodnight kiss and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, when the pair woke up went into the kitchen and made themselves a breakfast of scrambled egg's and bacon. Peridot put some fertilizer in their pumpkin dogs bowl for his breakfast. While Lapis put their freshly cooked food onto plates, Peridot poured them both a glass of orange juice. They sat down at the table to enjoy their lovely meal.

"So, what do you think we should do today?" Asked Peridot.

"I was thinking we could go head over to Stevens and tell him about our new friends." Lapis responded

"Sounds great to me." Peridot responded.

The two cleaned their plates and took Their pumpkin dog our for a walk before flying over to Stevens. They landed on the beach, then walked up to and knocked on the door. Pearl answered.

"Oh, hello. What are you two up to today?" Asked Pearl.

"Oh we thought we would just come over for a visit." Lapis answered.

"Is everyone else home?" Asked Peridot.

"Sure are. Come on in and I'll make us all some tea." Pearl lead them inside.

Steven and Amethyst where sitting on the couch watching T.V

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you guys have art class on Fridays?" Asked Steven.

"It was canceled today. I got a text this morning saying that Mr. Anderson came down with a nasty cold." Peridot replied.

"Well at least you can hang with us now." Said Amethyst.

"We have some exciting news for the both of you. We made some friends!" Lapis announced to Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"Wow really?! That's great! Who are they?" asked Steven.

"We met this girl named Laura at our art class and she introduced us to her boyfriend Tom." Said Lapis.

"They're both super cool." Added Peridot.

"I'm really happy for you guys. You're finally enjoying what human life has to offer." Steven said.

Pearl handed everyone their cup of tea.

"I've also been thinking about getting a job." Lapis said.

"Really? What makes you want to do that?" Asked Pearl as she took a sip of tea.

"Well, I realized that if Peridot an I want to go out and do things with our friends we would have to find a way to pay for it." Lapis answered.

"That's very responsible of you." Pearl remarked.

"Well it was MY idea." Peridot said.

"Sure it was." Lapis said in a jokingly sarcastic tone.

The group chuckled.

"Where are you hoping to get a job?" Asked Steven.

"Well, I thought I'd see if the coffee shop where Laura works is hiring." Lapis answered.

"I bet you could give us all the free coffee we wanted, right?" Asked Amethyst.

"Oh Amethyst, Knock it off. We don't want to get her fired." Pearl scolded Amethyst.

"I MAY be able to give you a free coffee every now and again." Lapis winked.

The group finished their tea. Steven helped pearl wash the tea cups. After said dishes where done the group decided to spent the afternoon playing board games and chatting. The board game they decided on playing first was Monopoly. They set up the game board and began playing. After a few arguments and disputes, Pearl took the win after a 45 minute game. Since Pearl won the first game, she got to choose the next one. She chose chess. Their was some protest from Amethyst and Peridot at first as they had no idea how to play.

"I can teach you guys. Its not that hard." Pearl said.

"Pearls a great teacher. She taught me." Steven tried to convince them to learn.

Peridot sighed then said. "Alright, but I still say she cheated during Monopoly."

"I guess I'll learn to then." Amethyst said begrudgingly.

Pearl first gave them the rundown of what all the pieces do and how they move. She then started to give them some basic strategy on how to trap the king. Teaching them basic opening strategy proved more difficult than Pearl thought, but they eventually got it down.

"Alright, I think that's all of the basic's. Now all you need is some practice." Pearl said.

"How about Pearl and I take the first match so that you can take some mental notes?" Asked Steven.

They all agreed and the match began. Steven made the first move. After a moment of thought Pearl responded. After an 8 minute game Pearl came out victorious.

"Not bad, but you still have a lot to learn." Pearl pointed out the mistakes Steven made.

The next game was between Amethyst and Peridot, the two beginners. They didn't take it too seriously as they where brand new to the game. Pearl gave them both advice during the game. After it was all said and done Amethyst won. The group of friends spend the next two and a half hours getting several chess matches in. Pearl came away with the most matches one and Peridot with the least.

"It's a stupid game anyway." Peridot said, visibly mad at her performance.

"Now sweetie, just because I beat you every match we played doesn't mean it's stupid." Lapis jokingly said.

The group laughed. Peridot didn't find the joke very funny, but couldn't stay mad at her friends for long.

"Do you guys wanna stay for dinner?" Asked Steven.

"We'd love to. If its no trouble that is." Lapis answered.

"It's no trouble at all." Pearl assured Lapis.

They all helped prepare the dinner. Steven and Lapis made the dessert. It was a chocolate pudding pie. Steven mixed up the chocolate pudding while Lapis prepared the pie crust. Amethyst and Peridot prepared the mashed potatoes. Amethyst washed and peeled them while Peridot mashed and mixed them. Pearl made the roast and noodles. After an hour of hard work their meal was complete. They sat down at the table and started to eat.

"So when's Garnet suppose to be back from her mission?" Asked Lapis.

"In a day or so." Pearl answered.

"I'll be glad when she's back. I miss her a lot." Steven said.

Lapis and Pearl only managed to eat one plate of food. Peridot and Steven ate two. Amethyst ate all of the food that was left.

"Thanks for letting us stay for dinner, It was delicious." Lapis thanked her friends.

"Yeah thanks. It was amazing." Peridot added.

" It's no problem." Pearl said.

"The pie you and Steven made was great. I wish you cooked for me more Lapis." Amethyst joked.

"Aww you're too sweet." Lapis thanked Amethyst.

All of them helped wash the dishes. Steven and Pearl washed, Peridot dried, and Amethyst and Lapis put away. It took no time at all.

"It's getting pretty late Peri. Are you ready to head home?" Lapis asked Peridot.

"Yeah, I guess so." Peridot answered.

"You guys will have to come and visit us sometime." Said Lapis.

"We will." Steven assured Lapis.

Peridot climbed onto Lapis's back and hugged her tight. The two took off flying towards home. They landed right in front of the barn door and headed inside. They where greeted by their pumpkin dog. Lapis picked him up and sat on the couch while Peridot went into the kitchen to get a treat for Pumpkin. She headed back into their living room, gave Pumpkin his treat, and sat down next to Lapis. Peridot turned on the T.V and put on their "Complete 2nd season of Camp Pining Hearts" dvd. They had watched all the seasons several times, but it never gets old to them. They chatted a bit while watching T.V.

"We shouldn't stay up to late tonight. We have to be at Laura and Tom's early tomorrow." Lapis said.

"I know. Are you as excited as I am for that?" Asked Peridot.

"I am. I'm also pretty nervous." Lapis answered.

"We got through the dinner alright, so we'll do great tomorrow." Peridot tried to reassure Lapis.

"I just wish we could do something to pay them back for having to pay for our dinner." Lapis said.

"We could make them something. We have a bunch of spare supplies in our storage area." Peridot suggested.

"I LOVE that idea! We should get started right away." Lapis suggested.

"Can't we at-least watch one episode?" Asked Peridot.

"Sure, but only because this is one of the best of the series." Lapis said.

"Well that's debatable, but I'll take the win." Peridot said.

After they finished watching T.V, Lapis sat Pumpkin down on the floor and her and Peridot headed into their supply room.

"Now what do you think we should make them?" Asked Peridot.

Lapis thought for a moment before answering.

"How about something to hang on the wall?"

"We could make an art piece! I've been dying to apply what we've learned." Peridot suggested.

"I love that idea!" Lapis seemed eager to get started.

They rummaged around there room for supplies. They found some spare wood, nails, screws, paint, glue, and glitter. They hauled the supplies into their work area. They turned on their power saw and Peridot started carving the wood. She carved a square plate out of the wood. She then engraved both Laura and Tom's name on it. She carved out an indent above the names. In said indent she carved two people. One looked like Laura and the other tom. After all of the carving was done she handed it off to Lapis to paint. The only thing that she painted was the people. She painted blue jeans on Laura and a purple shirt. She made sure the hair color was perfect blue streak and all. She painted Tom with a black shirt and cargo shorts. All they had to do now was let it dry.

"I think that's a job well done. Don't you?" Said Lapis.

"Yep, but I'm getting ready for bed. Its been a long day." Peridot said with a yawn.

Lapis agreed and they headed off to bed.

The next morning they got up early to prepare for the day. Lapis took a shower while Peridot made sure the paint had dried properly on their gift and put a hanger on it. After all of that was said and done she grabbed herself a quick breakfast of a blueberry muffin and a juice box. After Lapis was done with her shower, Peridot took a shower. After both Gems where squeaky clean they headed off to Laura's with gift in hand. They quickly found the house and knocked on the door. Tom answered.

"Hey guys. Come on in." Tom greeted them.

Laura was sitting on the couch. She was still wearing her pajamas.

"Sorry I'm not more cleaned up. I'm pretty lazy on weekends." Laura chuckled.

"We know how that goes." Lapis reassured Laura.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" Asked Tom.

"Sure." Both Lapis and Peridot answered.

Tom went into the kitchen, grabbed a couple soda's and gave them to Lapis and Peridot. Peridot and Lapis took a seat in the living room.

"We brought you guys a gift!" Peridot said as he handed Laura the gift.

"Oh my gosh its beautiful. I see you two have been paying attention in class." Laura said.

Laura got up and hung the lovley gift on the wall. She kept thanking and thanking Lapis and Peridot.

"So how have you guys been?" Asked Laura.

"We went to visit the other Crystal Gems yesterday." Lapis answered.

"We played board games and had supper with them!" Peridot excitedly told them.

"No monster's yesterday huh?" Asked Laura.

"Thankfully not." Lapis responded.

They both finished their soda's. Peridot took the empty can's out to the kitchen and disposed of them. She headed back to the living room and sat down next to Lapis once more.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Asked Laura.

Both Lapis and Peridot thought that sounded fun. Laura opened the cabinet and started looking through her dvd collection. She eventually decided on "The secret world of Arrietty" by Studio Ghibli. She put the movie in and pushed play. Meanwhile, Tom was in the kitchen making popcorn for the group. He made sure to put extra butter and salt on it. It may not be the healthiest snack, but it is sure tasty. Everyone took their seats and the movie began. Lapis and Peridot had never seen the movie before so they where super excited. The movie lasted 94 minutes. After it was over Tom got up to use the bathroom.

"So, what did you think?" asked Laura.

"I thought it was great!" Lapis answered.

"IT WAS AMAZING" Peridot was enthralled with the movie.

"I'm glad you guy's like it. I'm a huge animation fan. It always warms my heart to see other people enjoy animation." Laura said.

"Before I forget I need to ask you something. Are their any job openings at the coffee shop where you work? I'm thinking about getting a job." Lapis asked.

"We are really low on help right now. I'll put in a good word for you. Chances are you'll get the job. I'll give my boss you're cell number." Laura said.

"Thank you SO much." Lapis said eager with excitement.

"May I ask you why you want a job all of a sudden?" Laura asked.

"I felt awful that you guys had to pay for our food the other day." Lapis confessed.

"It was no problem." Said Laura.

"Still, I don't want it to happen again." Lapis said.

Tom came back from the bathroom.

"Do you two want some lunch?" Asked Tom.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" Peridot said.

"Now Peri, don't be rude." Lapis scolded.

"We would love some. If its no problem of course." Lapis added.

"Its no problem at all." Tom ensured.

They all headed out to the backyard. Earlier in the day before Lapis and Peridot arrived, Laura and Tom

laid out some steaks to thaw. They where ready to be grilled. Tom fired up the grill while Laura, Peridot, and Lapis took a seat in some lawn chairs. Tom got to cooking. It took a while for the steaks to get done as Tom wanted to make sure they where all well done, just like everyone wanted. Laura headed into the kitchen and grabbed them all a can of soda, some plates, and some steak sauce to dip their steak in. She headed back outside and handed everyone their drinks. Peridot quickly opened hers and took a sip.

"Save some for the meal." Lapis encouraged.

"But I'm thirsty now." Peridot whined.

"No need to argue you two. The food is done." Laura said as she handed them their food.

They quickly chowed down on their food. It was delicious. Everyone ate their steak very quickly. Peridot was done first. She was naturally a quick eater but she was even faster since it was so good. After everyone else was done, Lapis and Peridot took their dishes into the kitchen and washed them.

"Thanks for helping out, but you really didn't need to." Laura said.

"It's the least we could do." Lapis responded.

After the dishes where cleaned and put away they all headed into the living room.

"Well I think it's time we got out of their hair Peri." Lapis said.

"No need to rush off." Laura said.

"We have to get some house work done today." Lapis said.

"We probably should do some to." Said Laura.

"You two should come over to our place next weekend!" Peridot suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Laura said.

Lapis told Laura their address and she wrote it down in her phone.

They said their goodbyes and then headed home. They where nowhere near as nervous as they where at the dinner. They realized it would be a slow process, but they would eventually be full members of human society.


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee shop

Lapis slept in. She was used to getting up around eight, but on this fateful Sunday morning she slept until eleven thirty. She was horrified when she looked over at her bedside clock and saw the time. She walked out into the living room where Peridot was sitting on the couch petting Pumpkin.

"Morning sleepy head." Peridot greeted Lapis.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long? I feel like a wreck." Lapis asked.

"I thought you needed some rest. We've had a big week." Peridot explained.

"Fair enough. It has been an eventful few days." Lapis admitted.

Lapis walked over and unplugged her phone from the outlet. She had been charging it over night. She checked it to see if she'd got any new messages. She had one new text message. It was from Laura.

It read.

"Hey Lapis. I talked to my boss. She wants to interview you. Could you make it here by noon for an interview?"

Lapis had a mini panic attack upon reading said message. After taking a deep breath to calm down, she sent Laura a reply.

"Sure, be right there" The message read.

She rushed over to tell Peridot about the message.

"Love you sweetie, gotta go for the interview. Talk to you when I get back." Lapis said quickly. She gave Peridot a kiss on the cheek and was out the door.

Peridot, being confused at what just happened, looked down at Pumpkin and said.

"Sometimes I wonder about her."

Lapis leapt into the sky and hurried over to the coffee shop. After she landed she hurried and headed inside. Laura was standing behind the counter.

"LAPIS! You made it. I was so worried you'd not show." Laura said.

"I'm so sorry. I slept in" Lapis admitted.

"It sure looks like it." The other employee behind the counter said.

At first Lapis was clueless as to what the employee was talking about, but then it hit her. She ran into the bathroom check and sure enough her worst fears where coming true. As she had just gotten out of bed before hurrying over to the shop her hair was a mess and her outfit was wrinkled. Lapis was an emotional wreck. She felt like she had blew her chance at getting the job. She started to cry. After a few minutes Laura came in and checked on her.

"Lapis, are you ok?" Laura asked.

"No. No I'm not ok. I blew my chance at getting to work with you." Lapis said with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't say that. You haven't even went through the interview yet." Laura said.

"What does it matter. Who would want to hire someone who looked as pathetic as I do right now?" Asked Lapis.

"Don't dwell on your looks. Show them your work ethic" Laura said.

It was time for the interview. Heeding Laura's advice Lapis dried her tears and headed out and into the bosses office for the interview. She took a seat and the interview began.

"So, do you plan on showing up to work everyday so disheveled?" Asked the boss.

"Well no I..." Lapis started to stutter.

She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eye's again, but she remembers how much confidence Laura had in her.

"No. This interview opportunity came up in such short notice I didn't have much time to get ready." Lapis explained.

"Why are you applying for this job?" Asked the boss.

"I thought it would be a good opportunity for me to meet new people and grow as a person." Lapis bluffed as she didn't have a better answer.

"What are your biggest weaknesses?" Asked the boss.

"That I uh... Work to hard?" Lapis stuttered. Once again Lapis felt like she blew it.

"Have you had any other jobs before?" Asked the boss.

"No mam I haven't. This would be my first." Lapis admitted.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Asked the boss.

"Wh... What?" Lapis let slip out.

"Unfortunately we're really understaffed right now. We can't be picky who we hire sadly" The boss said passive-aggressively.

Lapis couldn't believe how much of a jerk the boss was, but was relieved that she got the job. She ran out to tell Laura.

"I got the job!" She exclaimed as she gave Laura a hug.

"That's great! I can't wait to work with you." Laura said.

"Well you wont have to wait long. I start tomorrow." Lapis said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Laura said.

Lapis ordered a coffee to go. She then headed for home to tell Peridot the good news. She had drank half the coffee by the time she landed in front of the barn. She was saving the other half for Peridot. She headed inside and handed her the coffee.

"So, you went to visit Laura without me eh?" Peridot asked jokingly as she took a sip of coffee.

"Sorry I couldn't explain things to you better this morning. I was super crunched for time." Lapis explained.

"Not a big deal. So, how'd the interview go." Peridot asked.

"Well the boss was a huge butt head and belittled me every chance she got, but I got the job and get to work with Laura so it wasn't all bad." Lapis said.

"What am I supposed to do all day when your at work?" Asked Peridot.

"I don't know. Maybe find a hobby you like?" Lapis suggested.

"But that sounds hard." Peridot whined.

"I'm sure you'll find something." Lapis said.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Peridot asked as she took the last sip of coffee.

"Wanna take Pumpkin to the park?" Lapis asked.

"Sure." Peridot replied.

She threw her empty coffee cup away and headed off to the park. They decided to walk instead of fly since It was such a beautiful day. Lapis was holding Pumpkins leash in one hand and Peridot's hand in her other. It took them a while to make it to the park, so when they arrived they took a seat on a bench. They watched the birds and squirrels play while they rested. After their break they decided they wanted to walk a lap around the parks hiking trail. It was a long walk, but they got a chance to observe nature. Peridot spotted a bunch of wildfires.

"Wow look at those." Peridot pointed at the wild flowers.

She bent down to smell them. She took a big sniff. They smelled great, however Peridot didn't notice that a bee was resting on said flower. It stung her on the nose.

"OW. That flower bit me!" Peridot yelled.

"It wasn't the flower, their was a bee on it." Lapis explained.

"Well whatever it was it hurt." Peridot said while rubbing her nose.

Lapis gave her a kiss to make her feel better. After the pain went away they pressed on. They stumbled across a family of deer that was crossing the walking path.

"Look how beautiful they are." Lapis whispered as to not scare the deer.

After the deer had safely crossed the path, Lapis and Peridot continued on their hike. It took them about forty five minutes to walk the entire trail. It was getting late so Lapis and Peridot decided they should head home. Peridot picked Pumpkin up. Lapis grabbed Peridot and they took off flying towards home. Once they where safe at home Peridot put Pumpkin down and fed him for the night. Lapis figured she should go to bed early since she had to get up early in the morning for work. Peridot, figuring she had nothing better to do headed to bed as well. After a bit of kissing and cuddling they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Lapis awoke to the sound of her phone's alarm that she had set the night before. She managed to get it turned off before it woke Peridot up. Still groggy, Lapis stumbled her way into the bathroom. She climbed into the shower and made sure she was extra clean to try and make up for her appearance the day prior. She got out of the shower, dried off, put on her uniform, and then headed out the door. She made it to work fifteen minutes early. She wanted to make sure she was on time for her first day. About five minutes to 7:00 AM Laura showed up to open the shop.

"Ready for you're first day?" Asked Laura.

"Sure am!" Lapis replied.

Laura opened the shop and began showing Lapis the basics.

"So these are the coffee machines. All out do is put the cup under the spout and pull the lever. Here are the extra stuff you might need to put in it such as whipped cream and chocolate syrup." Laura gave Lapis the coffee rundown.

"Over here are our baked goods. Just make sure you are wearing these plastic gloves if you handle them." Laura instructed.

"And last but not least we have our ice cream station. Just put a cup or cone underneath the spout and pull the lever and ice cream will come out!" Laura instructed.

"That's about it, and just it time for the work day to start." Laura said.

It was about five minutes before the first customer came in. He was a business man in his forties.

"Can I get one iced coffee please." Said the man.

"Coming right up." Lapis said.

Lapis walked over to the machine and made the coffee. The man paid, took his coffee, and headed out the door. Lapis couldn't believe it. Her first customer and she didn't embarrass herself in some way, shape, or form.

"You did great!" Laura gave Lapis words of encouragement.

Lapis thanked Laura.

It was a long and busy day. They had a stream of customers that came in for their morning coffee. Lapis and Laura had to be firing on all cylinders to get the customers drinks to them in a timely fashion. They had a little lull in customers between the morning and lunch hours, but as soon as lunch time rolled around they where just as busy. It was a long day for Lapis. She had never done anything quite like this before. It was time for Lapis and Laura's shift to end, but the day wasn't over yet for either of them. They still had art class. Lapis hopped in Laura's car and they headed over to the Civics's center. Once they arrived they noticed Peridot waiting for them by the front door.

"How'd your first day go?" Asked Peridot.

"It was a little overwhelming at times, but I made it!" Lapis said.

"Can I get a picture of you two together?" Asked Peridot.

"Sure." Both Lapis and Laura said.

Lapis and Laura stood shoulder to shoulder while Peridot took the picture with her tablet.

"There. Now we have Lapis's first day of work captured forever." Peridot said.

"Do you want me to take you guy's picture?" Asked Laura.

"I would love that." Peridot said.

She handed Laura her tablet and walked over to Lapis. Lapis picked her up and started kissing her. Laura took the picture.

"Wooo, Scandalous!" Laura exclaimed.

She handed Peridot back her tablet. Peridot looked at the picture.

"Wow. We look cute." She said.

Laura and Lapis chuckled.

It was time for class. Lapis, Peridot, and Laura headed inside. They took their seats and Mr. Anderson began the lesson. The lesson for the day was about painting. Lapis started taking notes. About fifteen minutes into the lesson Lapis started to get really drowsy. She tried to keep awake as best she could but she ended up falling asleep at her desk. After a few minutes Peridot , who was sitting in the desk beside her, noticed that Lapis had fallen asleep. She tried to reach over and poke Lapis awake, but she couldn't reach. She thought about it for a moment and decided to let Lapis sleep because she figured that Lapis must have had a tiring day. She made sure to take extra notes for Lapis to look over when they got home.

The class was over. Peridot got out of her seat and woke Lapis up.

"Huh... What." Lapis mumbled.

After she realized what had happened she was horrified.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I slept through most of the class." Lapis said. She felt really disappointed in herself.

"Don't sweat it. Everyone is really tired after work. You just get used to it after a while and learn to cope." Laura walked over to Lapis's desk and assured her.

"I took some notes for you." Peridot added. She handed Lapis the notes.

"Thank you so much." Said Lapis. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Nothing, but that's ok." Peridot said.

Lapis chuckled.

The two gems headed home. Peridot helped Lapis catch up on what she missed. They stayed up to about 10 o'clock studying before Lapis needed to go to bed for work the next day. It was going to be a long road but Lapis knew she would eventually manage her time between work, friends, Peridot, and class.


End file.
